Leaving you
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: Taiora! Because of Sora's request, Tai decided to stay away from Sora by moving out from Odaiba. What will Sora react when she discovered about this? And will Tai actually leave the love of his life and friends?
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys, I think that you all might be bored with my American Wedding saga so I thought that maybe I should start writing a new story. Well here it is a new story, yep, a new one just for all of you TAIORA fan.

This idea just come up from my mind, I thought that after seeing a small comic which show Sora telling Tai to stay away from her relationship with Matt, it just hurts me. So I start thinking of a sequel to that stupid comic which ended up a Taiora. So here, hope this makes you all feel better, cuz you know what it did to me. TAIORA FOREVER!!!

Disclaimer: as usual.

**A piece of dad's advice.**

Characters:

Tai

Sora

Matt

Michelle (from the American wedding saga, she'll be appearing on most of my stories)

Vivi (also from American Wedding saga, and will be appearing in most of my stories).

Kat or Kitty (same like Vivi and Michelle)

Izzy

Kari****

And Sora's dad

**Chapter 1**

Tai Kamiya walked down the street of Odaiba to get to the park, his best friend, Sora Takenouchi had arranged a meeting with him to tell him something that is important. _Wonder what she wants _Tai thought. _Hope Matt didn't do anything horrible to her or else. I'll kill him and make it look like an accident._ Tai's thought however is stopped as he finally reached to the park and see Sora sitting down on a bench. _She looked so beautiful, I loved everything about her._ True, Tai does love her very much. Not many guys will go for her cuz she's a tomboy. Except Tai. He approached to her.

"Hi Sora," he said to the girl.

Sora turned her head to see her best friend standing there before her own eyes. "Hi Tai," she greeted back at him.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked her as he sits next to her.

"Huh?" she asked in a confused look.

"You said you want to meet me here," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah, yeah, right sorry I almost forgot," she said back with a smile.

Tai's heart leaps as he sees her smile, it indicates that nothing's wrong. He's very glad to see Sora's smiling face.

"So what is it you want with me?" he asked curiously. He's hoping that she will say that she dumped Matt for him. But Tai knew that Sora is happy with Matt, so his hope falls from rising.

"You see Tai, I just want to say………" Sora said nervously. _Come on Takenouchi say it already, is now or never_ her head said to her.

"Say what?" Tai asked curiously.

"I think we shouldn't see each other anymore…" she said finally with her head down.

Obviously Tai had no idea what is she talking about. They never get together; true they did go out on a date a couple of time. But that's only a friendly date. "What do you mean?" he asked calmly. _Hope it's not what I think it is_ Tai thought.

"I'm sorry Tai, but I think we should see each other anymore," she said.

"Why?" he asked. His nightmare came true right in front of his eyes. His best friend (apart from Michelle) is getting rid of him from her life.

"Because Tai, you should understand and know. Matt and I are together," she said fighting back tears from her eyes.

"What does that have to do with getting rid of me?!" he said raising his voice.

Sora startled back a little. She knows he raised his voice because obviously, his life-long childhood friend is getting rid of him.

"Because Tai, I start to grow my feelings to you," she said.

Tai was shocked to hear what she just said; she had feelings for him after all this time. "But why does that have something to do with getting rid of me?" he asked again. "Because you see Sora, I…"

"No Tai," Sora cut him off. "Don't say that! This is why I don't want to see you, I'm afraid you have the same thing too."

"Why? We both have the same thing that we share, why getting rid of it?"

"Because Tai, can't you see? Me and Matt are together, I don't want to hurt him."

"SO YOU PRFER TO HURT ME INSTEAD OF HURTING HIM!!!" he yelled furiously at her.

Sora, obviously, is very shock to see her best friend yelled at her. She also is shocked to hear what he just said.

"Sora, I'm your best friend. How can you do this to me?? I thought you care about me," He said this time more calmly.

"I cared about you Tai, I always do, it doesn't mean that we can't see each other or be together mean can't stop for me to care about you," she said to him.

"Then why do you want me to leave you forever?"

"I told you, because this will just hurt both of us, I think that if we don't see each other anymore, we'll get rid of this mess we're in."

"That's your decision huh?" he asked her.

She nodded her head with tears falling down on her cheek.

"Then, that's what you will get!"

Sora raised her head up looking at him straight in the eyes, shocked to hear that he agreed on her.

"Fine, then. You don't want to see me, then I don't want to see you!!" he said furiously.

Sora looked at him seeing also that Tai is crying. He gets up from where he is seating and looks straight at her.

"Goodbye then. Goodbye Sora Takenouchi. You're out of my life! I don't want to see you ever again!! Don't even dare looking for me. Because I won't look for you! And you will regret it for getting rid of me!!"

With his final last word he left her on the park bench with tears coming out from their eyes. The tears of pain and regret.

"What have I done?" she asked herself. "Now we will never see each other again." With that she fell on her knees and cry out loud.

* * *

THERE WE GO!!! MY SECOND DIGIMON FIC!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT!!! AND NO INSULT OR FLAMES!!! I ONLY ACCEPT REVIEWS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back again, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews you guys gave me!! I have never thought that you guys will actually like it! Well I'm glad you guys like it because there's more to come!! Here we go let's continue:

Disclaimer: As usual

**Chapter 2**

Tai finally arrived in his apartment; he throws his shoe to the shoe rack dropping down the rack and knock down all of the shoes. Kari turned her attention from the TV for a second to see her brother pissed and sad. She's about to ask him what's going on, but something on her head urged her to leave him alone. She turned her eyes back onto the TV. She sees Tai just slammed the door to his room very loud. After the door just slammed, a painting falls from its hook and landed on a floor with a thud.

Tai throw himself onto the bed and start to stare at the ceiling, he tries his best not to remember those memories they both shared. He looked across the room and sees a picture of him and Sora on a table. He walked to his study table and pick up the picture, it was the picture of both of them in the soccer tournament. They look very young, duh it's them in 5th grade before they sucked into the digiworld. He stared at her smiling face, oh how happy she is to be there especially with him. Then the thought of what just happened in the park went straight through his head, the pain, and also the time when she rejected his offer to the concert in Christmas. Pissed off, he throws the picture to the wall, breaking the frame and glass. Tai realized what he just done was shocking, he walked over and pick up the broken frame and glass and throw them into the bin. He picked up the picture and looked at it again, he folds it and stuffed it into his pants pocket. He went back to his bed and tries to sleep, hopefully those memories they both shared will stop haunting him.

Sora finally, had the nerve to walk back to her apartment. She opened the door to find a relief, that her mother is gone. She's not in the mood to talk to anyone especially Kat or Vivi. She just wants to be alone for now and left alone in her room. She walked to her room and laid on the bed, crying. Hopefully, what she just did end up a nightmare and she will wake up to find things back to normal.

**Tai's room…**

Tai woke up with a knock from his door, he first look at his watch to see that it's 7:00 pm in the night. He forced to move his body and get the door. Finally with many efforts he gets up and walks to the door. He opened it to reveal his best friend Michelle Ranch.

"Hi watsup?" he asked her with a hug.

"Not much, how are u feeling buddy?" she asked him as she walked into his room.

"Bad"

"Mind telling me what happened between you and Red?" she asked as she walked and sit down on the swivel chair near the study table. "Your sister said that you come back all pissed off from your meeting with Red."

"Don't feel like it, I'm sorry," said Tai as he jumped back on his bed, lying around.

"Ok then, up to you,"

"Well, you see…"

"Go on, and don't worry I won't tell anyone," replied the girl.

"Sora said she doesn't want to see me anymore," he said.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!? WHY?" yelled the girl.

"Because she said that I'm pretty much in between the relationship between her and Matt," he said calmly with a tear.

"So that doesn't mean that she has the rights to get rid of you," she said.

"True, she also thinks that if we don't see each other, we'll forget each other and she can go on her life with Matt," he said the last word with a gritted teeth. MATT, that name really pissed Tai off.

"What a bitch! So after all these times, it has to end now!"

"Looks like it,"

"What about those times, that you guys shared since you were kids? Or what about when you have to risk most of your life to save her ass in the digiworld? Why the hell does she want forget those? I would keep that in my heart no matter what happened!!

"I know you will, Michelle, you're a nice friend. But this is her we're talking about here not you."

"Yeah, I know. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'll do what she said. She asked for it!! I'll get the hell away from her goddamn life with Matt!!"

"Yeah, that's a great plan. She'll then regret on what she did and totally go back for you and you will live happily ever after," said Michelle in her cheery tone.

"No. Not this time!!"

"Huh?!" asked the confused girl.

"I'm leaving Odaiba!!" he said clearly.

"Umm sorry, I got an ear-wax in my ear." She rubbed her ear to make sure she heard it clearly. "Did you just say that you'd leave Odaiba?"

"You heard me, I'm leaving this place for good!!"

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"I'm sorry Michelle, but it's the only way,"

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL WILL YOU GO????? WHERE WILL YOU LIVE????? HOW WILL YOU LIVE?????? WHAT ARE GOING TO HAPPEN TO US WITHOUT YOU???? YOU'RE OUR LEADER GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!"

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down, relax ok?? Take a deep breath," Tai said to relax her.

"CALM DOWN????? CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN WITH YOU LEAVING ME FOR GOOD??????? YOU'RE MY TRUE LOYAL AND BEST FRIEND!!!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!"

Tai just realized what just happen, he is exactly like Sora getting rid of his best friend. He knows how Michelle feel for him, he doesn't know that how sad she will be if he leaves her. She walked toward the sobbing girl (who is standing up because of the screaming) and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I have no idea you cared me deeply." He said as he hugged her.

"Please don't leave me Tai, doesn't mean Red wants you to leave means you have to leave me. I love you buddy and I don't want you to leave me," she said at the same time as she sobbed.

"I know Michelle, I'm so sorry, but you have to understand…"

"No Tai, please don't leave me," she said still sobbing.

"Hey, I know!" he said with a solution.

"What?" she asked him as she breaks the hug.

"Why don't WE both leave Odaiba??" he asked nicely to her.

"What?" Michelle asked confused.

"It's easy, Sora want me to leave, I want to leave, and you don't want to leave me. Then how about you and I leave this place for good."

Michelle stood there dumbstruck. Her best friend is asking her to leave with him. "But what about Vivi, I don't want to leave her too!!" she said.

"Then let's take her with us!"

"WHAT?!!?"

"Yeah that's right, the three of us like the three musketeers."

"Tai, I don't know what to say," she said to him.

"Well…" he asked her.

"THAT'S A GREAT PLAN!!" she yelled at him happily and continues to hug him tightly.

"Michelle, you're crushing me," said the struggled Tai.

"Oh sorry," apologized Michelle, she breaks the hug. "When do we leave?"

"Uhhh I haven't thought of that actually," said Tai just realizing. "I plan the leaving thing to day so…"

"Take your time buddy," said Michelle. "I'll go out there and tell Vivi about the plan to see if she likes it or not." Michelle went towards the door.

"Wait, michelle!!" Tai said quickly.

"Yeah," she stopped before opening the door.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Let's keep it as a secret, just you, me and Vivi."

"No problem," she said as she gives him the thumbs up and leave the room.

Tai watched Michelle closed his bedroom door in front of him. He smiled, as he think about the future the three of them will be together. The bond the three of them will share. But something in his mind just wipe that smile on Tai's face. Sora. The thought of her, of what will happen to her when he clearly leaves her life for good. Then the thought came back on what happen in the park. She is the one who wants him to gone, not him. His smile grew back, that's what she asked for, so be it. But even though, deep in his heart, there's an urge that tell him it's not too late to apologize to Sora.

* * *

CH 2 FINALLY!!!!! NOW DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! AND NO FLAME!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, well finally I have the nerve to do the third chapter of A piece of dad's advice. I'm sorry for the long delay, cuz you guys you see, I've been very bored and never have the nerve to do any of my fic. I don't know why, but now I'm pushing myself to not let my fans down. Now let's continue, oh and by the way, the characters in here are like around 18 and 19 years old. Except for Kari who is still 14 years old.

Disclaimer: Nothing

**Chapter 3**

"TAI HOW COULD YOU!!!!"

Tai turns his gaze of the roof to see his sister, Kari, looking at him with fires in her eyes as if she's about to explode.

"How could I what?" asked Tai lazily.

"How could you leave us!" said Kari furiously. "Have you ever thought of what will the others thought if you left with Michelle and Vivi?"

"Nope and I don't care," replied Tai turning his face back to the apartment's roof.

"Hey look at me when I'm talking to you!" shrieked Kari.

"Look Kari, I'm leaving Odaiba no matter what. Understand?" asked Tai to his sister. "Or is it too hard to put inside that puny brains of yours?"

Kari eventually loses her nerves. She approached to her brother's bed and lift Tai up off the bed. Tai wonders what is his sister going to do to him. She still got that angry face on so she probably going to hurt him or slap him. Slap is the one on the top of Kari's list of 'what am I going to do to my brother when I'm angry'. And there we have it. Kari launches a powerful and a loud slap to her brother's left cheek. The 'smack' noise rings around the room of the bearer of courage and echoes all over the room. But Tai doesn't flinch at all. He got used to getting hurt, compared to the slap it's nothing to him. Tai looks straight into Kari's eyes to see the fire and anger left her body and feelings. Now her eyes are full of water and sadness. Tai can sense the sadness in her. His feelings of regret are coming back to him. His minds thought fast as he tried to maintain the sadness and sorrow he felt that time in the park with Sora Takenouchi.

"Go ahead and cry all you want!" said Tai straightly. "No matter how much you, mom, dad or anybody else wants me here badly, I am not changing my mind!"

Those words! Those words hurt Kari's heart a lot. She can't keep this on forever, she got to move away and run from her brother's face so he won't get to see her pain and sorrow. With a jolt Kari left her brother's room and slammed Tai door with a loud thud. She runs as fast as she can into her own room and slammed the door very hard. As she jumps onto her fluffy and comfy bed she cries on her pillow.

Tai, on the other hand, looks like he doesn't care at all he made his sister cry. But wait! What's this? He puts his right hand on his eyes and closed them gently trying to not drop a tear from his eyes.

**At Sora's apartment…**

Sora Takenouchi finally falls asleep on her bed. Her pillow is still wet from her crying tears. But everything else she looks fine while she's asleep, drool from her mouth, weird sound effects coming out from her mouth (snoring) and her messed up hair. She appears to be smiling? Wonder why? Let's see what's in her dream.

**In Sora's dream…**

A red-haired young girl is running around on a field. She appears to be not older than 6 years old. Her face is full of joy, happiness and fun as she runs around in a green grass field with a soccer ball on her hand. Behind her is a brown-haired boy who is also appears to be less than 6 years old. His face is also full of joy, happiness and fun as he chases the red-haired girl.

"Not fair Sora," whined the brunette boy. "You're supposed to kick the ball to me not run away with it."

"Well if you want your ball back Tai you better catch me," said the red-haired girl with a smile. "That's if you can."

"Oh yes I can," said the boy pumping up.

He stops for a quick break and a few seconds later, he chases his red-haired friend as fast as he can. The girl witness her friend chasing her with full speed, she runs as fast as she can to the other side running away from him. But the boy is too fast for her so he finally caught her shoulder.

"Got you!" he exclaimed to her.

"Oh no you don't!" She brushes his hands away from her shoulder and run away again as far as possible.

"Not fair again Sora!" he whined again. "You said you give it back if I can catch you."

The girl stopped running and looks back to her friend. "Well you have to catch me again!" she said to him.

The boy let go a whine and run to chase her again this time with laughter. The girl saw him coming and run away from him with a laughter coming out from her own.

**Back to reality…**

Sora wakes up from her bed as she hears knocked sound coming from her door. She looks around her room to see it's dark. She looks at her watch she laid beside her bed, at the same time she turns on her night-light. 7:02 PM said her watch. Sora sighs and sits on her bed wondering what happened before. The knocked comes again from her front door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me honey," said a sweet woman voice.

Sora recognized that voice, it's her mother's voice. She wonders what she wants with her.

"What is it mom?" asked Sora again.

"Just want to tell you dear that dinner is served," said Sora's mom from voice on the other side of the door.

"Ok mom, I'll be right there," replied Sora.

Sora hears footsteps fade away as she hears her mother left her room's door. She waited as the footsteps voice fades away little by little. Than she cried again. The memories of her dream are still haunting her like a ghost. Her best friend, Tai Kamiya, won't leave her at all. No matter how much she tried to forget him, the more she will remember him.

"How come I can't forget him?" she asked herself with sobs and fresh tears come down again from her eyes.

**Back at Tai's house…**

"Come on Tai please change your mind man!"

"No Izzy! I'm not changing my mind!"

Tai is still in his room on his bed with the same clothes he wore this noon. He wonders how Izzy knows he is leaving Odaiba. Kari probably asked Izzy if he could encourage Tai not to leave Odaiba. But it's sounder like he is begging to Tai.

"Did you have any idea how many young people died from running away from their home?" asked Izzy to Tai. "Over 1000 a year. And that's in Japan Tai. Imagine how many people died in other country. You won't survive out there Tai!"

Tai is not listening to Izzy whatsoever. Just like what he said to Kari, no matter what others will say he is not changing his mind.

"Look Izzy," said Tai. "You are obviously wasting your breath. I told you I'm not changing my mind."

"Why Tai?" asked Izzy. "Why do you want to leave all of the sudden?"

"To get away from someone," replied Tai.

"Oh come on Tai, I know you're sad because of Sora rejecting you but leaving her and all of us is not a solution to your pain!" said Izzy.

Tai gets up from his bed violently and pick Izzy up from his shirt collar. Izzy obviously does not expecting this at all and start to get frightened.

"Listen here Izzy," said Tai with a threatening voice. "You don't know anything about me and for your own information…" He pulled Izzy's face closer to Tai, "Don't you say that name. She's the one who started all of this mess."

Tai puts Izzy down and let go of his collar shirt. "Leave my house!"

Izzy is enraged with Tai. He straightened his shirt, pick up his laptop case and slammed Tai's door.

"Go ahead Tai!" said Izzy from the other side of Tai's room. "Leave! No one needs you! We don't need a pathetic loser like you to lead us!"

Tai holds his chest holding down Izzy's words from hurting his heart. He can tell that Izzy is pissed at him. He never thought that this whole leaving Odaiba thing can lead into a big mischief. He never thought that it hurts his sister and Izzy badly. And that's only the two of them. Imagine how bad it will lead if his parents and his other friends finds out. Tai falls down on his bed lying down again, and thinking a second thought. If he leaves he will have a new life with Michelle and Vivi and will forget Sora. It will also hurts his friends and his family's hearts for leaving them all of the sudden. Can he even survive out there without his friends and family's help? If he doesn't leave he will feel more pain of seeing Matt and Sora getting closer and closer. But he will stay and he will never break any of his friend and his family's heart. Tai let go a loud and big moan. He is very confused and he has no idea if he will leave or not. Right now he is in the mood of 'I can't wait to get the hell out of here'. Suddenly the phone rings. Tai quickly pick the phone up from his room before any of his family picks it up.

"Hello Kamiya residence, Tai Kamiya speaking," said Tai to the phone.

"Tai it's me Michelle," said Michelle from the phone.

"Hey Meech," replied Tai. "What's up?"

"I talked to Vivi on leaving Odaiba," said Michelle's voice from the phone. "And she agreed on leaving with us."

"SHE DID!!!" yelled Tai.

"Not so loud dammit! You're going to make me deaf!"

"Sorry," apologized Tai.

"So you got your plan?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah," said Tai. "We're leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Tomorrow?!" said Michelle in shock. "Isn't that a bit too early?"

"No!" said Tai. "Tell Vivi to start packing because we're leaving tomorrow and that's final!"

"Ok," said Michelle giving up. "Why Tai? Why leave so soon?"

"Before I'm having a second thought!" replied Tai.

"You're the boss Tai," said Michelle. "See you tomorrow in…"

"Train station in the city," said Tai. "We're taking the next train that is leaving and we're leaving Odaiba for good!"

"See you there then," replied the Michelle before she hangs up.

Tai stops on his track still shocked that he's actually leaving his home and his family. The beep noise from his phone is still not taking his mind back to reality. He finally turns off the phone and starts to pack his belongings ready to leave the ones he loved most in the world. His beloved family, his devoted friends and his one and only the woman he ever falls in love with, Sora Takenouchi.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Tai's room stood his sister with the phone on her ear. She heard everything. Slowly, she put the phone back and sobs quietly.

_I can't believe he's actually leaving _thought Kari.

* * *

FINISH FINALLY!!!!!!!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! NO FLAME!!!!!! SORRY AGAIN FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I'm back (finally) and now on I will continue my fanfiction from now on. So sorry for delaying this project cuz you see guys I was on my holiday when I have the nerve to start fanfiction again but since I don't have my laptop with me I can't do them. Finally when I return from my holiday I have to go back to school and start my final year of high school so yeah I've been busy and not in a mood to finish my project. But since I have the time now and told myself to finish my story I will start a new chapter from now on. Anyway so let's start this fanfiction back online.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 4**

As Tai Kamiya finishes his last paragraph on his goodbye letter he writes it on the piece of paper smudged with big blob of circle (he has been crying while writing the letter and tears falls of to the ink letter smudging the paper) he gives it a final touch with his signature and his name. Tai folds the letter nicely folded and put it in an envelope that he already prepared in the beginning. Tai turns off his study light and walk to his bed getting ready to sleep. He has the big day tomorrow and he doesn't want to miss this opportunity before he changes his mind and regretting for not leaving. He just hope that tomorrow things will go well, he just hates it when his plan backfires. As he lies down on his bed and try to sleep, memories keep coming back in his head, his first time meeting Sora, his camping trip which brings them to digital world, the internet battle against Diaboromon with Izzy and Matt, the time he spends with his sister Kari and then Christmas in front of Matt's concert…

"No but I want to be available in case Matt asked afterwards." Said Sora.

"Want to be available…" the voice echoes in his head.

"In case Matt asked…" another voice echoes in Tai's head.

Anger rises to Tai's head he gritted his teeth with anger, after everything he had done for his two best friends they both betrayed Tai behind his back. How could Matt betray Tai after he knows that Tai likes Sora? Instead of being a friend he becomes a traitor. How could Sora tell Tai to step off from her? What is he some kind of a dog who should leave whenever he was told to? He is her best and childhood friend! How could she want to get rid of him! For all night Tai thinks of the memory of the time he spends with his friends and also getting mad for remembering events that include Matt and Sora.

After an hour of thinking Tai finally fall asleep. It's 12:30 am and the Kamiya's apartment is total quiet and full of darkness of the night covering the country Japan and suburb of Odaiba. Suddenly a door creak open, the light coming out of the room is bright enough to show Tai's little sister Kari walking through the corridor. She quietly puts her ear onto her brother's room door to listen to his snore. He falls asleep peacefully finally. She quietly turns the knob door making absolutely no noise at all. She opens the door and peak her head in to take a look around. The room is absolutely filled with most of Tai's stuff, looks like Tai is just going to leave his stuff behind and bring only his clothes. She tiptoed into his room making no noise at all. She spots the bag that Tai will be taking with him. She can tell that is what Tai's bringing to the train. That's Tai's usual bag he usually take whenever he's going out of town. Kari slowly unzipped the bag and slip in an envelope that Kari has been holding with her through the journey to Tai's room. Kari slowly walks back out in tears and looks at the sight of sleeping Tai for the last time before she closes his door.

"Goodbye big brother," she said very quietly. "I will always love you and please let's stay in contact."

With her final word she walk back to her room and fall to sleep.

**Next day…**

**6:50 AM**

Tai puts on the final touch of his clothing and walk back to the mirror to check if his hair is still good as usual. He put on the headband along with his goggle on his head. Davis decided to give back Tai's goggle since he has a new one. He also knows that Tai will not be 'Tai' if he doesn't have the goggle. Headband with no goggle is just too different and just so not Tai. Then he remembers about Davis, the boy who looks up to Tai as a leader and also a role model of a perfect leader. Who's going to take care of that boy now? Davis has been a good leader so far so he'll be ok. Tai picks up his bag and look at his room for the last time, the memory of everything. Then he saw an astral image of mini Tai playing on that room with mini Sora as they chatted and play with couple of toys. The astral image turns to the young Tai and his sister Kari playing stuff too. As the astral images disappear there it is now the normal room. Tai closes the door to his room and as he walks he saw his parents room door and his sister's room door. Why not? It's going to be the last time he's going to see them anyway. He walks into his parents door open it slowly to see his parents still sleeping soundly.

"Goodbye Mom and Dad," said Tai quietly. "Thanks for everything you've done to me, I love you very much and we will see again in the future."

He closes the door and walks to Kari's door now. She opens it quietly to look at the bed. It's empty. Tai closes the door and left his apartment door. As he walks to the hallway he takes the elevator and go to the rooftop of the apartment. He knows she's there. Kari is usually on the rooftop to be alone for a while whenever she's depressed or just plain bored. Tai climbs off the elevator when he arrives the top floor. There he sees his sister still on her pink pajama looking at the city view. Tai sees her on the corner and walks toward her.

"A memorable view huh?" Kari said to the brother without looking at Tai.

"Yeah I remember this view," replied Tai. He goes to her side, drop the bag and look at the view of the city and point to one part of the city.

"That's where Mammothmon attack a few years ago I'm guessing," Tai said.

Kari nodded her head and point to another part of the city. "That's where we fought VenomMyotismon."

"Yeah I remember," Tai replied. He spotted a tower. "And that's where you killed Myotismon."

"Yeah," said Kari. "Memories sure are fun to remember."

Tai looked at his sister for a while. "Listen Kari…I'm sorry for what happen yesterday." Apologized Tai. "It's just that…"

"It's ok Tai," said Kari interrupting Tai. "I know you're determined to leave and once you decide it you won't back away from that."

"So you're not mad?" asked Tai looking at Kari.

"I'm not mad I'm just sad that you'll leave and sadness lead to anger," explained Kari. "That anger does not come from I'm mad at you. That anger comes from my sadness of seeing you leave me." She turned towards her brother now. "There's nothing I can do now. I give up and I just hope that…" tears are starting to fall of her eyes now. "You won't forget us and will come visit us once in a while."

Tai can't take it anymore. He pulls his sister to a tight hug as she cries quietly on Tai's coat. "I will never forget you, mom or dad and the digidestined," he said to her. "I love you too and of course I will visit you. Thank you for understanding me." Tai released her and wiped her sister's tears off her soft face. He kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl ok and don't do anything stupid now. Listen to Mom and Dad and yes I will keep in contact with you."

Kari nodded her head understanding what he said to her and will follow it. As Tai turns and walk back to the elevator, he pushes the button and wait for the elevator to come. While waiting he turns around to see his sister for the last time and said, "Tell the digidestines I said goodbye and tell Izzy I'm sorry for being a bastard yesterday."

Kari nodded in agreement and waved a goodbye as Tai enter the elevator he watches her until the elevator door closed. That's the last time he's going to see her in a long time. A very long time.

As he's outside of the apartment building, Tai looked back at his apartment or the place that has been his home for the last time before he walked to the path to his new life.

* * *

OK THAT'S TODAY CHAPTER FOR NOW AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT THING. YEAH I KNOW NOT MANY THINGS REALLY HAPPEN IN HERE OR THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER JUST SHOWS THE FAMILY VALUE AND LIFE CARING OF THE KAMIYAS THEY SHARED. AND NOW IT BROKE AS TAI LEFT THE FAMILY. NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL BE SEEING TAI'S DEPARTURE IN THE TRAIN STATION WITH MANY OBSTACLES TO PASS AS AN INTERRUPTION APPEARS. ANYWAY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR OPINION OF THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY SORRY AGAIN FOR TAKING IT SO LONG TO UPDATE AND MAKING YOU GUYS TO WAIT. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FAST WITH MANY TEST AND ASSIGNMENT FOR ME TO HANDLE AND PASS SO I CAN GRADUATE. WISH ME LUCK ON MY LAST YEAR OF SCHOOL TOO GUYS. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys I'm back again and this time I will continue the new chapter of leaving you or a piece of dad's advice (p.s I changed the name because I was afraid that my friend will read my fic so I changed the title name so he can't find it.). Anyway yeah this time it came faster than last time because I haven't really have many work lately since after all it is the first term and my homework is all confusing and so I have to ask the teacher to explain rather than looking at the question without knowing what to do. LOL. Yeah I've been quite slack, didn't do my homework because I have a good reason. I don't get it! Oh man what the hell am I doing! I am wasting you guys' time by telling my life story. Ok anyway on with the chapter! Oh and by the way, on the first chapter I mention some characters in this story and I'm afraid I have to add more character. Now they are not my character, they are the digidestined. I have to add them in because they will play a supporting role in this chapter. Ok on we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I don't own digimon yadda yadda yadda

One last thing: MY BIG APPRECIATION AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS, READERS AND VIEWERS WHO WISHED ME LUCK ON MY LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME AND NOW I HAVE MORE CONFIDENCE ON GRADUATING THANKS TO YOU GUYS! GOD BLESSES YOU ALL!

**Chapter 5**

Ahh finally Odaiba Train Station. Tai finally arrives to his destination. As he looks at the train station he wanders if this is the right thing to do. To leave everything and everyone behind. His sister understands him but what will the other people said when they found out that their leader left them without telling them why.

"Hey Tai over here!" Tai hears the familiar voice.

He turns around to see his partner Michelle and Vivi already waiting for him in the front door and up the step. Tai runs up the stairs to meet the two girls he's going with.

"Hey girls," greet Tai to both ladies and giving each of them a hug.

"Tai, do you have any idea how long you have keep us waiting?" asked Vivi sounds a bit mad.

"Sorry," apologized Tai. " I have things to do first." Tai remember saying goodbye to his sister.

"Well since you're here, so come on let's get the hell out of this place," said Michelle waving a 'let's go' hand.

"Wait!" said Tai suddenly.

Both girls look at him curiously. "Wait for what?" asked Vivi.

"Are you sure both of you girls are ready for this?" asked Tai seriously. "I'm not persuading you guys to come with me. This is a choice for the two of you, not me. I don't have a choice."

Michelle rubs her temple first and looks back at Tai with a serious look. "I said I want to go with you, I don't care if I'm leaving everyone as long as I have you and Vivi around."

Tai looks at her with a shocked face. This girl is actually determined to stay with Tai for like forever. This is an example of true loyalty, friendship too. Tai smiled at his second best friend and gives her a kiss in a cheek along with a friendly hug.

"Thank you Michelle," whispered Tai into her ear while still hugging. Tai finally breaks the hug and turn toward Vivi.

"What about you Vi?" He asked the blue-haired girl.

"Same reason as her," replied Vivi pointing to Michelle. "Except the going with you, I want to be with Michelle."

Tai too smiled at her and give Vivi the same thing she gave to Michelle. While still hugging, Vivi suddenly see something that made her jump. She pushes Tai away. Tai obviously feels a bit annoyed and also confused why she did that, he's just giving her a hug though they're not that close. Tai looks at Vivi strangely as her face looks like she just saw a ghost.

"What's wrong Vivi?" Tai asked the girl.

Vivi points to something behind Tai. Tai turns his head around hoping not to see one of the digidestined or his family member. To his surprise no one is behind him. Tai turns his head back to Vivi and look at her suspiciously.

"Look at the parking lot, you baka," said Vivi still pointing over Tai's body.

Tai looks at the parking lot and jumps a little as well as he see Matt Ishida's car parked in the parking lot.

"Holy shit!" cursed Tai. "It's Matt's car, he must be here!"

"What the hell is Llama's car doing here?" asked Michelle too shock when she sees the car.

**Note: **(Michelle usually call Matt, Llama, from Yama in Yamato, she changed to Llama from Yama, get it?)

"He must've know that we're going to leave," Vivi explains her theory. "But how does he know that?"

"Izzy!" said Tai. "Izzy must've told him and tell Matt to come and stop me."

"Great!" said Michelle sarcastically. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Joe's here too!" yelped Vivi.

Tai and Michelle jump on that statement. They both looked at Vivi, she's pointing to another car coming in to the parking entrance gate. Tai looks at the van; it is Joe's van. He must've brought some more digidestined. That explains why he brought the van with him.

"Quick get in!" orders Tai to the girls. "They must not spot us!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Michelle said back jogging into the threshold of the station.

"But what about Yama-kun?" Vivi asked Tai slightly worried if Matt spots the three of them.

"We better keep our eyes open to make sure he didn't spots us there," said Tai pulling Vivi inside. Before Tai pulls Vivi in, he can see Joe coming out of the van with Cody, Yolei and Ken. _This is going to be hard_ thought Tai just as he walks into the threshold.

As Tai, Michelle and Vivi jog inside the train station looking for the ticket booth, Tai wonders if they'll ever make it to the next train leaving while not getting caught by his friends. Tai looks at the train schedule board and see the next train leaving is in 15 minutes time. Quite enough time to buy the ticket, go to the terminal and get into that train. He just hopes that none of the digidestined will catch them.

"Guys over there," Michelle points to the ticket booth.

Tai smiles nicely as he can see the booth too. Then something else catches his eye. Or it's sounder like someone else catches his eye. Tai stops in his track as he sees Matt, Matt's younger brother TK, and Sora standing in front of the ticket booth guarding it. Not only Tai sees them, Michelle and Vivi sees the three people too. Michelle doesn't waste any time. She pulls Tai and Vivi to a corner away from the ticket-booth-guard's sight.

"Shit!" cursed Michelle. "Not only Llama is there but also, Red and Llama's kid bro."

"D'you reckon they saw us?" Vivi asks Michelle.

"Hope not," the girl replies back at his girlfriend. "Now what Tai?"

Tai however is lost in thought. Sora is there. He can't believe the last person he doesn't want to see is right here in the train station. She's the reason why he's leaving. Her and Matt too. They both rip Tai's heart out.

"TAI! HELLO EARTH TO TAI!" a voice rings in his head. Tai snaps back to reality to see Michelle yelling near Tai's ear. Tai shakes his head off and look at Michelle.

"What?" he asks her.

"What are we gonna do now Tai?" Michelle asks Tai. "Llama is guarding the ticket booth and we got Joe and his "army" searching for us."

Tai thinks for a while. "We got to think of a plan." He looks around and spots a janitor closet in the corner of the hallway between the men and women's toilet. "There!" Tai points to the janitor's closet.

At first the two girls are confused why did Tai points to the closet. But since Tai's the leader might as well follow his plan and idea. The three of them look left and right making sure none of the digidestined will spot them. They see Sora, Matt and TK looking at the other side. Perfect chance. They make a run for it to the hallway corner and kick open the janitor's closet. The closet smells a bit bad, but like they got a choice or anything. They jump inside the closet and lock the door from the inside. It's sure is dark, but Vivi pulls the light switch. The light is bright enough to show Michelle, Vivi and Tai fitting in together inside the closet along with their big-ass backpack.

"Now what Tai?" asked Michelle excitedly. "This is a bit fun actually running away from other people."

"Now we think of a plan here." Tai made his statement.

"WHAT!" said Vivi pissed off. "We go all the way here in this tight ass closet and a stink one too to think of a freaking plan!"

"Well what do you expect?" asked Tai a bit pissed off too. "I can't think of a plan just like that click." He snaps his finger. "And I can't think of one out there while the digidestined might caught us." Tai said pointing through the door.

Vivi thinks for a while. "Well… I guess you got a point there," Vivi agrees to Tai's comment. "So got any idea now?"

"Hold on I'm thinking hmmm…." Tai is in deep thought now on how to leave. He points his situation. He has 3 people looking after the ticket booth, locking Tai's move on to buy a ticket. And they have 4 people searching for Tai all over the station. Tai thinks a bit deeper, while the girls watch Tai deep in his thinking mode. They can get pass the digidestined, go through the terminal and get inside the train, but the problem is that they must find a way of not getting caught and to get three tickets to the next leaving-train.

2 or 3 minutes have pass and Tai is till thinking of a plan when all of the sudden the janitor's closet door swing open from the outside of the closet. Tai, Michelle and Vivi give a quiet yelp as they're in shock to find the janitor open his closet door with no sign of warning. The janitor is pretty much as shock as the three "leavers" too. He didn't expect to find three kids hiding in his own personal closet. The man appears to be an old man around his 40s or 50s. He is wearing his blue janitor uniform and he's hair is half bald and whitey.

"What are you three kids doing here?" the janitor asks the three.

"Oh ummm sorry sir," apologized Michelle. "We're just hiding here from our friends. You don't mind do you?"

"Actually I do mind little missy," said the janitor back. "Why don't you all step outside now." Demands the man pointing out of the closet.

"But we can't sir," Vivi said back. "You got to let us stay here for at least 4 or 5 minutes more."

"Ohhh no can't do missy," said the man a bit angry. "I've been working here for more than 10 years and I will not lose my job, I'm in a promotion state right now… and I will not lose that chance to get promoted!"

And the minute that Michelle and Vivi have been waiting for finally happen. Tai's light bulb finally lights up on top of Tai's head, he got an idea. He turns to the old janitor who is still muttering something about his life story of being a janitor.

"Sir," Tai interrupts the man's story life telling. "How would you like to make some money?"

The janitor stops continuing his life story when he heard the "M" word. The man turns to Tai with a crossed arm. "How much are we talking here boy?"

Tai smiles nicely. This is his chance.

**Back to the ticket booth…**

Matt is looking around checking at every person in the station to find if one of them its Tai. He still can't believe that Tai wants to leave Odaiba. He doesn't know what's the reason though. First thing in the morning, Izzy ring him up to go to the station with every one of the digidestined to go and stop Tai from leaving. Izzy knows Tai for quite a while so it's typical that he guessed Tai is leaving today. Tai is an impatient guy after all. Matt didn't get the chance to ask though on why is he leaving. When he asks Izzy just hangs up the phone and tells him to go now. Matt is curious, so that's one of the reason on why he came to find the truth. So he rings up Sora and wake TK up to go. When he first tells Sora, she somehow feels like that something strike her in the back. Matt can tell that, he knows Sora for quite a while so it figures why. Matt is still looking around for the sign of the gogglehead leader.

Sora still can't believe why Tai is leaving. She tells him to go away though, but she didn't expect this as a result. This is too far. Come to think of it, the scene in the park is to far too. She didn't want to tell Matt or TK or anybody else about what happen. She figures that only she and Tai should handle something like this. She better keep her eyes open to make sure that Tai will not pass her.

The janitor walks to the ticket booth just like what Tai orders him to. He's going to buy the ticket for those three kids and get paid with a couple of bucks. He pass Matt, Sora and TK smoothly without them noticing on how strange for a janitor to go on a ticket booth. He goes toward the ticket-selling lady (I know that nowadays we start to use those ticket machine selling thing, but bare with me on this one ok?) and order three tickets for the next train leaving in 9 minutes. The lady gives the three tickets and the janitor paid her handsomely. Janitor walks back to his closet.

Back in his closet, Tai Michelle and Vivi waited patiently for the janitor to come back. Michelle is checking at her phone for the time.

"8 minutes before the train leaves," announces Michelle.

"Don't worry he'll be here," said Tai firmly.

"Are you sure he'll come back?" asks Vivi. "What about if he just takes the money and left?"

"I'm paying him more than the cost for the train ticket, so he'll definitely come back," replies Tai.

"Hope he won't get caught," Michelle hopes.

"Who will give a rat's ass on a janitor buying train tickets anyway?" smirks Tai. "Nobody cares what the janitor did."

The door suddenly bursts open with the janitor lifting up the train tickets to show them that he bought the tickets. "Got it!"

"Thanks a lot mister," thanks Tai. He grabs the tickets from the janitor's hand and gives him the money.

"Let's go girls," announces Tai as the three leaves the closet, while the janitor is busy counting his money

Back in the hallway Tai, Michelle and Vivi blend in the crowd trying to get as far away as possible from the ticket booth, Matt, Sora and TK. Tai watches as he sees the love of his life tilting her head looking everywhere for Tai. Tai figures that she might know how to spot him so he crouches down so she won't catch his bushy hair. He takes off his goggle as well to make him harder to spot. He look sat her for the last time and mutter quietly, "Goodbye Sora Takeouchi, I will always love you, no matter what, with all my heart." As he passes her safely he looks at her again and this time run down to the terminal with Michelle and Vivi in the lead.

**Back to the ticket booth…**

"Seen anything weird?" asked Matt to TK and Sora.

Sora shakes her head in a 'no' way. Same to TK.

"Except that I saw the janitor buying three tickets from the booth," said TK.

Matt looks at TK. "I mean like how unusual is it for a janitor to buy train tickets?" ask TK to Matt.

"TK we're here to look for Tai, not a freaking janitor buying train tickets," replies Matt.

"You said something weird and I said that was pretty weird," TK shot back to his brother. TK then spots Joe and the other approaching to him. "Hey, look there's Joe, Cody, Ken and Yolei." TK calls to the two people.

Joe looks around to see Tai or Matt. Izzy calls him to tell that Tai is leaving and to go gather as many friends as they can to go to the station and find their leader before he leaves. Joe then spots TK waving his hand and he can see Matt and Sora too there. He approaches to the three digidestined along with the young ones.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Joe finally as he approaches to Matt, Sora and TK.

"Not much," Matt replies. He looks at the three kids that Joe brought with them. "That's all you can bring?"

"Ok, first of all," said Joe lifting his glasses up to his nose. "I can't bring Davis and Kat because they're still sleeping, and secondly I can't get a hold onto Michelle and Vivi."

"Well no duh you can't contact Michelle or Vivi," said TK huffily.

Everyone turn their eyes on TK. TK feels a bit uncomfy with every one of them staring at him. "What?"

"What do you mean we can't contact Michelle or Vivi?" asks Matt seriously.

"Why you do you care anyway?" asks TK.

"Because…" said Matt thinking of a reason. "Just tell us TK!"

"I saw them walking to the station right before we get in," replied TK.

"Wait…wait…wait," interrupts Matt. "Before we got in?"

"Yeah," nods TK's head. "You guys are too busy thinking of Tai that you're too busy to not notice them walking to the station. I saw them while I was walking in."

"TAI!" yelled Sora all of the sudden.

Obviously everyone was shock of Sora yelling all of the sudden. They start to look around to find that maybe Tai is here muttering, "Tai! Tai!" and "where? Where?".

"No," said Sora again. "Michelle and Vivi are actually leaving with Tai."

"What makes you said that?" asks Yolei.

"Because they're coming here to wait for Tai and then go together," said Sora.

"But don't worry Sora," assures Matt. "We didn't see them buy the ticket so that must've mean that they're still here."

"The janitor!" said Sora suddenly.

"The what?" asks Ken confused on the situation.

"TK said that the janitor bought three tickets," said Sora in fear.

Horror struck to the digidestined as they realize that the tree leavers have found the way to pass them and leave unnoticeably. They waste no time. There's still hope if they can go as fast as they can to get to the janitor and get the answer. TK spots a janitor walking by pushing his trolley of cleaning materials and tell them that's the janitor he witnessed on the ticket booth.

Sora approaches the janitor and question him with anger and fear, "Where did Tai go?"

The janitor looks at the red head girl confusingly. Why would a hot girl goes up to him and asks a question on something that does not make sense to him? "I'm sorry I don't know who or what you're talking about."

Sora's about to get all rough on him until Yolei and Matt holds her down. Ken approaches to the man in a gentle and polite way.

"My good fellow," said Ken politely. "Have you seen a young man about his tall," he points to Matt. "He has brown and bushy hair. And also two girls who are black-haired and blue-haired, which is also about her tall?" and he points to Sora trying to release Matt and Yolei's grip.

The janitor flashbacks to Tai in the closet telling the janitor to not give anyone any information about him or his girl friends. "Nope kid, I know nothing about what are you talking about," the janitor replies loyally.

"Do you?" asks Ken holding up a bill of money.

The janitor looks at the money. He thought that those kids would get away from their friends anyway since that train in leaving in 3 minutes. Might as well give them some information and earn couple of bucks. He takes the money bill form Ken's hand. "Well come to think of it, yes, I saw them hiding in my closet a few minutes ago," he tells Ken.

"And did you just buy them train tickets?" Ken interrogates the janitor.

"Well let me think…" the janitor pretending to think.

Ken wastes no time, he signals Joe to give the janitor some money.

"What?" asks Joe in shock. "Hell no! I need to save up man!"

"GIVE HIM THE FREAKING MONEY JOE!" Yells Sora that startles and scares Joe at the same time.

Joe takes out his wallet and gives a money bill similar to Ken to the janitor.

The janitor takes it happily. "Well yes I did, I bought them three tickets with their own money of course. They didn't tell me why they don't want to buy it themselves though."

"Do you know which ticket terminal you bought them?" asks ken again.

"Well I think it's the…"

"GIVE HIM SOME MONEY MATT!" orders Sora to her boyfriend.

"I'm broke sweety I can't," said Matt still holding Sora.

"GIVE HIM MONEY TK!"

"NO!" said TK. "I'm saving up."

"TK I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ok ok ok," said TK scared taking out his wallet and hands the janitor a money bill.

"It's the 4th terminal," replied the janitor. "You better hurry, it's leaving soon."

Sora cursed at the janitor loudly and angrily as Yolei drags Sora to the 4th terminal before the train leaves in exactly 2 minutes. Sora then drops the act and run as fast as her feet can lift up her body to the 4th terminal before it's too late. She finally has the answer to Tai's location now and she has to go there to stop him. She hopes that she'll make it there in time.

**In the train…**

Michelle and Vivi sits down on their seat near the window waiting for Tai to come back and also waiting for the train to leave. Michelle looks around the window to see the last of Odaiba as she along with her best friend and her girlfriend to go and start a new life on their own. As she still stares at the window she caught a glimpse of someone who is running. She focuses on her eye closer to see the person running is Sora. Goosebumps crawl on her skin as the girl she hated most catches her. Michelle knows that Sora is going to stop them and Tai for leaving. She has to find a way to stop her from coming in and also to stop Tai to see her.

"Vivi!" said Michelle suddenly.

"Yeah what?" asks Vivi still reading her magazine.

"Red is coming."

"Who?" asks Vivi now taking her eyes off the magazine.

"RED. Sora or whatever," said Michelle.

"Oh that's good I better go and say goobye to her," said Vivi getting off her chair.

Michelle grabs her hand, "NO! Don't go up to her, we better go and do something before she's comes in this train."

"Don't worry, the ticket guy is out there," assures Vivi. "He won't let anyone in except a passenger with a ticket."

"Oh that's good then," Michelle lets go a breath of relief.

"TAI CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

Michelle looks to see Sora is out in front of the ticket guy's door he is guarding and yelling.

"TAI PLEASE COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Michelle looks at the door to see the boy's toilet door handle is turned. Tai is coming out of the toilet.

"Oh shit!" Curses Michelle. She runs to the toilet door and block it before Tai can come out of the toilet.

"Hey what the hell!" Michelle heard Tai's voice in the toilet. "What's with this stupid door?" Tai began to push the door hard enough to push Michelle away from the door. She signals Vivi to come and help her. Vivi gets the signal and run to help Michelle block the door.

"TAI PLEASE I BEG OF YOU COME OUT FROM THERE!" Sora yells again from outside of the train. She looks at the ticket guy, "Pleas let me in sir!"

"I'm sorry miss but only passenger with tickets can hop aboard," replies the ticket guy to Sora.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DAMMIT! MY FRIEND IS IN THERE AND HE'S LEAVING ME FOR GOOD! IF I DON'T GET IN THERE AND FIND HIM HE'S GOING TO LEAVE ME FOREVER! I DID SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE AND I WANT TO GET IN THERE TO LET HIM KNOW HOW SCREWED UP I DID TO HIM AND HOW SORRY I AM!"

The man looks at Sora with full concern on Sora's face. He can tell this girl is serious. "I'm sorry miss, no ticket, no entry."

This time Sora really loses her nerve. "FUCK THE TICKETS! JUST LET ME FUCKING IN!"

The man still patient and replies her nice and calm. "It's your own fault you screwed up to this "Tai" fellow."

Sora is in complete shock. Now the ticket guy is against her and also giving her an advice or regret statement or something.

"I believe if you haven't done whatever you did before," continues the ticket guy entering the train. "He wouldn't be in this train leaving you for good young lady."

With that last statement, the train door closes and the train moves away from her slowly. Sora looks at the train and still in complete shock. The ticket guy is right. This is all Sora's fault. If it weren't for her Tai will never leave. This is all her fault. She falls down on her knee slowly and cries quietly as the train moves slowly passing the digidestined who just arrive and too late to stop their leader from leaving their hometown.

**Back in the train…**

"Ok Vivi we left the subway I think we can let Tai out now."

* * *

FINISH GUYS! NOW THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY THERE'S STILL MORE TO COME! AND I'M SORRY THAT TAI LEFT! I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS WANT TAI TO STAY AND ALL BUT HE HAS TO GO SO THE PLOT WILL TWIST A BIT! BECAUSE THE GOOD PART IS ABOUT TO COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO STAY TUNE FOR MORE AND TO FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL IS REALLY GOING ON! BECAUSE THIS IS JUST DEVELOPMENT! THE CLIMAX AND RESOLUTION IS COMING UP LATER ON! OH AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND THOSE LOVELY REVIEWS! AND NO FLAMES! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again guys I'm back and this time we'll see what happen to Tai, Michelle and Vivi in their next location after they left Odaiba. Oh and by the way this next three chapters will be point of view of the characters. This one will be Michelle's point of view on what happens after they left. Next one will be Vivi's and the one after the next one will be Tai's. There is one more thing that I will mention but nahh… I'll tell you maybe at the end of this chapter or maybe the next one. Anyway let's get it started…

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, even if I did I'll make it to Taiora

**Chapter 6 **

**Michelle's point of view**

It's been 2 months after since Tai, Michelle and Vivi left Odaiba. They rent a crappy apartment which is located in a dodgy end of a street. The outside look of the apartment is bad already; it's a small building with only four floors. The room has only one room which is connected to bathroom, kitchen and 2 rooms with one single bed and a connected so-called-master-bed. It's not really a dream house according to Michelle and Vivi too she's guessing but at least they have a place to stay. Tai however has absolute nothing to say about it. The only thing he would describe it is as "it's perfect for a home". Now come to think of it Michelle had notice that for 2 months Tai hasn't been himself lately. You know the basic things, happy, laugh-a-lot, eat a lot, but somehow she notices that he's not doing any of these things. Something's wrong with Tai and Michelle knows it. It's a her thing, she can tell when her friend is acting well…different.

After they settled in their new apartment it's time for Michelle to get a job. Not only her but Tai and Vivi also. One day Michelle left without Tai or Vivi as she browses around the city window shopping for a job she spots her job in a supermarket. It seems that they're looking for a checkout chick. Michelle happily takes it as it doesn't concern with many paper works or anything to do with studying. This doesn't concern her at all, what does is Tai.

A new day rises as the sun lights up the room Michelle and Vivi are sharing. Michelle wakes up with a loud yawn from her messed up bed. She rubs her eye simultaneously to get a good view and wipe that drowsiness inside of her away. She looks at her side to find Vivi is gone. Michelle smiles at it, the fact that Vivi has to wake up early so she can use the bathroom in the mall she works on as a shower. Then again she also feels sorry for her as Vivi has to do that for every job day. The black haired girl gets up lazily to stretch herself up adding up with a scratch on her head. She makes her way to the only toilet in the apartment and washes her face. Once done she gets out of the toilet to make her and Tai breakfast. Speaking of Tai, she walks inside his room to see him standing by the window looking at the loud street and people passing by as usual. Michelle stands there and looks at him for a while. He's been doing that since they settled in. Everyday he woke up and stares out of the window. Michelle doesn't really know the reason on why he's doing this all the time but she knows that she's not supposed to ask him why.

"I'll be there in a sec," he said all of the sudden.

Michelle knows what that means. He knows that Michelle is there and he sometimes will come up with saying that he'll be out soon. Michelle as usual leaves his room and made breakfast for both of them. When Tai gets back they all eat silently never say anything. This has been going on for quite a while. In the beginning, Michelle tries to start a conversation with him on to cheer him up. But ever since he ignored her everytime and stays silent, Michelle joins in the silent treatment. As usual after breakfast finish Tai washes off the dishes and off to work. That leaves Michelle in the apartment alone again. She looks at the time to find that it's time for her to leave for work.

As she walks into her job location, she's been thinking about Tai and everything that ever happened. The once loud-mouth and talkative becomes silent for once and of course sad too. Sad for Tai. One thing that made her sad is to see her best friend acting unlike himself and not happy. And of course she knows that what bothers him is Sora. When she walks by she stops and see a small internet place, Michelle looks at her time to see that he has enough time for surfing the web. Michelle walks in the place and logs into the computer. She logs into her e-mail to see a new e-mail just arrive yesterday from Kat. It says:

Hi Michelle,

So things are bit down there huh? Dodgy… I know how it feels to be apart from your friends and all, especially living in a shit place. Anyway so Tai is same as usual I see… He misses Sora that's why, and Kari too I bet. But hey look he's not the only one. Most of us miss you guys too. How are the rest here? We all still can't believe that you guys actually left and all. Even worse you don't even want to talk to anyone here Odaiba except me. God, even I have to keep this as a secret just like you wanted me too and I think Yolei and Izzy is onto me so I better watch my ass or else they can hack into my e-mail. But anyhow it's good to hear from you again and that you're doing fine. We're not doing any better since I last e-mailed you. Most of us here are trying to go on with our life without you guys. I think it's not working out though even it's been 2 months. So please Michelle think over this again and come back home to us.

Luv you and miss you (please come back)

Katherine a.k.a Kat

Michelle without even bother to reply just log off and leave the Internet place. Kat has been pestering her asking her to come back home. Michelle tried to tell her the real reason why she goes to here with Tai but somehow think that it's not the right time yet. The only reason why Michelle goes with Tai is that so she can be there with him and for him as a friend. He can't be out there alone and with no one at all. He needs a friend. That's why she agreed when he asks her to go with him out of Odaiba and off from everyone else. But Vivi is gonna be a problem. She loves her too just as much as she loves Tai. So she asks her to come with her away from Odaiba. Somehow she actually agrees on her which was pretty strange because she agreed with her there a few months ago. Anyway back to the subject about Tai, Tai loves Sora but Sora wants Tai to leave. Michelle can't believe why she would actually do such a thing. She suspects better from her. Looks like she was wrong. Michelle punches the nearby wall thinking how can a girl like her be that mean telling her best friend to leave. Michelle stops at the idea and flashbacked to the time when she heard Sora yelling Tai to come out. She heard every word she said that time 2 months ago in the train as they're about to leave.

"I DID SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE AND I WANT TO GET IN THERE TO LET HIM KNOW HOW SCREWED UP I DID TO HIM AND HOW SORRY I AM!"

Could it be? That she actually means it and that she actually feels bad about what happened. Can it be that she actually didn't mea it for him to leave? My god! It shocks her like a 1000 volt. How can she be so stupid? After all this time Tai can be a lot happier when he heard this…but nooooo… stupid Michelle has to go all thinking that there is no chance at all. If only she just open the toile door and not blocking it, Tai can hear that and he'll be happier again and they all wouldn't leave in the first place. Michelle decides that she should let him know about this. She turns around from her path and was about to walk to another path that leads to where Tai is currently working on right now. But she stops at the second time her foot touched the ground. She asks herself. What difference will it make? If Tai and all of them did get back home, will Sora love him instead of Llama (Yama from Yamato a.k.a Matt). Couldn't be. She flashbacks Sora's words again.

"I DID SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE AND I WANT TO GET IN THERE TO LET HIM KNOW HOW SCREWED UP I DID TO HIM AND HOW SORRY I AM!"

AHA! She only wanted to apologize to him and that's it. It doesn't mean that she wants him to stay because she loves him. But wait a minute if you think over again Sora did said that she wants Tai to leave because her feelings are growing stronger to Tai and she doesn't want that. Could it be that when she heard that he's going to leave, her feelings to him grow all he way to maximum level and she wanted to go there to say she loved him? Or not? Or… ARRGH!

Michelle grabs her head in pain and annoyance, it's getting confusing and it's really hurting her head. Michelle looks at the watch and her eyes begin to look as if it's about to pop up. She's 5 minutes left for her job. She can't believe that all this thinking actually eats lots of time. She runs as fast as she can to the supermarket where she works and decided that she'll discuss this to Tai later after work, that's if she still has one.

**Later…**

Michelle walks home slowly sniffing tears and pissed off. Looks like she didn't make it, she's fired. Michelle quickly wipes tears off her face and put on a straight face. She never liked that manager anyway and the job sucks. She looks at the watch to see its 12:00 PM. She goes back home to her crappy apartment and make her way to the crappy room door, only to find it unlocked? Michelle stops, she twists the doorknob, and it is unlocked. Someone must've entered while she's gone. But who? She's been there for 2 months and they have no problem on having a burglar entering their room. Could it be that Tai and Vivi are fired as well? She decides to find out and enter the room.

"I'm home," she called out.

"Oh you're home already?" a voice called out.

It's Vivi. Michelle breaths in relief thanking God it's not who she thought it was.

"Can you come here for a sec?" Vivi called out from their bedroom.

Michelle drops her key in a table and takes her shoes off. She walks passing the kitchen and the couch entering the threshold of the room she shared with her girlfriend.

"Yeah what is it?" Michelle asks as she's inside the room.

Vivi who is sitting on the bed looks at Michelle with a strange look on her face. Michelle wonders what is wrong with Vivi. She turns around to see a stuffed up backpack on the bed.

"What's going on here?" she asks Vivi.

"We need to talk," was Vivi's only reply.

* * *

YIPPE KI YAY! IT'S FINISHED AND DONE! WHOO I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED. SORRY SORRY I WAS BUSY AND SLACK AT THE SAME TIME, BUT ANYHOW IT'S DONE HEY! ANYWAY AS USUAL PLS REVIEW AND NO FLAME OK? ANYWAY MY EXAMS ARE COMING UP SOON SO THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGH NOT BE ON F QUITE A WHILE. FOR NOW JUST BEAR WITH ME ON THIS ONE OK? OK COOL! OH AND U'LL FIND OUT WHAT VIVI HAS TO SAY NEXT CHAPTER CUZ NEXT ONE IS VIVI'S P.O.V. THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME GUYS! 


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving you rise from the dead!! Lol, I found this unfinished file in my folder and thought that I might as well continued it, you guys can probably notice my bad English in the first half, I hope the last half made up for it. Lol, I don't even know if there are still people interested in Digimon or Tai/Sora anymore lol. In fact I don't even think that this fic's fans are still going to read this anymore lol. Well anyhow, I just want to finish this up for the sake of it.

Disclaimer: usual shit

**Chapter 7**

**Vivi's Point Of View**

It's been 2 months since Tai, Michelle and Vivi left Odaiba. Vivi was not quite pleased that she actually decides to leave Odaiba. In fact she can't believe that Michele actually talks her into this thing. The surroundings they will live in are not as beautiful as Odaiba, or the people, who ignored them and sometimes yell at them for no specific reason. Vivi was a bit scared at living in this kind of place. She doesn't even know where they are. The so-called-apartment they hired was a complete shit. But Tai said "It's ok" and that is enough for them to live in for a short period until they earn enough money to rent a good one. Vivi can't understand why Tai won't use the money he found in his bag. Vivi thinks that it's strange, why won't Tai use his own money that he prepared in an envelope?

Vivi starts to dislike it more. Her cheery girlfriend has started to become less cheery just like Tai. Vivi thought that living with Michelle will be fine, but that's only if she's smiling and in a positive mood. Seeing Michelle sad just like Tai is not going to make any difference than living alone in these bad surroundings. She knows that Michelle loves Tai so much. Whenever he's sad, Michelle is sad too. Vivi doesn't quite understand Michelle and Tai's strong friendship bond but she respects it. However their strong bond had brought Vivi into this place.

They all started to get a job; luckily Vivi got one in a mall as a cashier chick in a toy store. That keeps her happy for a while; at least she gets to spend her working day in something which is not crappy. Maybe things will get better for her. Unfortunately it doesn't. Everyday Vivi has to get up very early before work so she can use the mall's public shower, seeing that she can't shower in such filth at their apartment. Vivi had always thought that one day they'll leave she always expect one faithful day will change this hell-hole she lives in. But it doesn't.

Whenever she's thinking of leaving and moving back to her "real home" the flashback of the conversation she had with Michelle earlier will always haunt her.

**FLASHBACK**

"What! Leaving Odaiba?! Yelled Vivi to Michelle.

Michelle nodded in response.

Vivi was in shock. How can she think of something unbelievable? Leaving their home! Their family! Their friends!

"Are you drunk?" Vivi asked Michelle.

Michelle stops and laughs for awhile. Vivi doesn't look pleased.

"Me? Drunk?" Michelle asked. "Nah! I'm not. Don't worry.

"Well that joke wasn't funny then!"

"I wasn't joking," said Michelle less funny and more serious now.

"Then what were you thinking?"

Michelle stops for awhile. Clear her throat and sits down in Vivi's sofa. She indicated Vivi to sit next to her; this is going to be quite long. She sits next to Michelle.

"Listen," Michelle started. "Tai said that he's leaving Odaiba because freaking Sailboat (**A/N **that's sora next nickname after Red, I got it because her hair looks like a freaking sailboat you know her curl) wants him to."

"Wait hold on!" Vivi interrupts her. "Why does Sora wanted Tai to leave? Aren't they best friends?"

"Well yeah," Michelle said. "But you know she's going with Llama and all…"

"But she doesn't have the rights to get rid of him!" Vivi interrupts her.

"Let me finish!" Michelle raised her voice. Vivi shuts up.

"She thought that Tai is getting into their relationship thing," said Michelle. "I'm not quite sure but something like she starts to fall for him and she wants him to not see each other so that way Sailboat won't fall for him."

There was a long pause. The only noise was the sound of the air conditioner blowing it's cold and cooling winds into the atmosphere.

"That was a stupid reason!" Vivi breaks up the silence.

"Well what can you expect from that stupid sailboat-shaped red-head girl?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah well umm… What does that have to do with you asking me to come with you leaving Odaiba?"

"I'm leaving with him, and I want you to come along," she finished. She hoped that Vivi would understand, but instead Vivi gave her a disapproving look.

"Are you on drugs?" Vivi asked disbelief. Michelle rolled her eyes and slapped her head. "There's no way in hell I'm going to leave Odaiba with you and Tai!"

"So that's it then?" Michelle asked. She tried to use a different approach to drag her inside this mess. "You're okay with me leaving you? Vivi, I love you!"

"I love you too," she half screamed at her. "But I'm not going to leave my home to be with you!"

"Is that it huh?" Michelle asked with a fake sad tone. "You choose this…" she spread her arms showing off Vivi's atmospheric and colourful room. "Over me and my love." Vivi looked at all of her belongings in her room. Is this really worth sacrificing for? Is it really worth to leave the love of her life over merchandises and her belongings? Are these lifeless objects will make her happy? She looked voer to Michelle, she can see that her cheeks are a bit wet. Vivi looked away and looked down on her feet, she's in deep thought. Whenever she's thinking hard, she always looked away and stare at her feet for a few seconds.

Michelle turned her face away from Vivi, she wet her fingers and wiped it on her face hoping to fool Vivi even more. She then think back to the last movie she watched, she needed a good pickup line to pull in the last reel and catch Vivi in her hands. She remembered and faced Vivi back who is still thinking and make up her decision. Michelle stood up and stick one of her hand out to Vivi.

"Vivi," Michelle started. Vivi looked up and see the hand that Michelle offered. "There's a time in a couple's life where one will say, I need you in this to do it together." Vivi held her mouth in gasp, did something like that actually came out from Michelle?

"Michelle," Vivi said in an audible voice. "Did you really mean that?"

"Yes, Vivi," Michelle said trying to sound as romantic as possible. "Will you take my hand and journeyed through the other side of Odaiba with me?"

Vivi is touched by the sudden kindness and love, is she really that important to Michelle? She looked at the hand, once she took this, there's no turning back and she must moved out of Odaiba with Tai and Michelle. She looked at Michelle, her cheeks are wetter than usual. Has she been crying? Vivi gulped and prepared for the worst, she took Michelle's hand.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So that's what originally happened, she has been manipulated by her. And she just found out that cheesy quote came from The Simpsons Movie. Vivi found out recently when the toy store she worked in played The Simpsons Movie on their store TV. Vivi didn't like this, she always planned her life would be going to college after she graduated from high school. After college, she would get a decent job where the pay is good and live successfully. She never planned to leave her home before she even graduated and worked in a toy store, oh how disappointed her family would be if they found out what she is up to recently. One day Vivi had enough of working in that toy store, she came in a bad mood and one of the customer was being rude to her. She angrily yelled at the customer and even break his PSP by smashing it to the store window. She left the store before the owner had the chance to fire her, all the anger she held between these 2 months has finally released it on one unlucky customer. Vivi ran towards their crappy apartment in rage. She opened the door and left the door unlocked, an unusual turn of event for the three friends since they lived in a dangerous area and locked their door every time they entered their home. Vivi quickly ditched her uniform and opened up her suitcase. She stuffed it up with all of her belongings not leaving any of her belongings behind. Once finished she sat down on her bed that she and Michelle shared, she wondered how she's going to break the news to Michelle. She knew that Michelle wanted to stay and support Tai as much as possible, but she also wanted Michelle to come back to Odaiba. She looked down on her feet thinking what she must say if Michelle ever going to come home. Suddenly the door is opened, Vivi gasped and remembered she forgot to lock it. For all she know, it could be a burglar.

"I'm home," Michelle's voice came out instead. Vivi never felt relieved, it was just Michelle coming home early.

"Oh you're home already?" she replied. This is the perfect chance for Vivi to break the ice to Michelle, she knew that this is going to be hard but she can not take living in this shithole any longer. "Can you come here for a sec?" requested Vivi. She sat silently and wait for Michelle to come in through the doorway.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked after coming in. Vivi looked at her straight in the eye, it's hard for her to do so with a normal expression. Michelle looked at the stuffed suitcase on the bed, Vivi immediately can see that Michelle is wondering why the suitcase is filled. "What's going on here?" she asked referring to the suitcase.

"We need to talk," Vivi replied.

"About what?" Michelle asked. "And why is that suitcase packed?" she pointed to the bag on the bed. She walked towards the wardrobe and opened it, Vivi can see Michelle rummaging through it. It won't be long until Michelle figured out that only Vivi's clothes are missing. Michelle looked at Vivi, Vivi's eyes looked away refusing to look at her girlfriend. Michelle started to grow panic she looked over to a closet and opened it, the only clothes she can identified are hers. "Were you…" Michelle said still looking at the closet. "Were you thinking of leaving this place?"

"Michelle look," Vivi began to explain. "Look I know I agreed early on that I…"

"You bet your ass you agreed," Michelle raised her voice. "So why the hell are you leaving?" she asked turning her back and face her girlfriend.

"I can't stand living like this!!" Vivi yelled it out. Michelle was taken back by the sudden outburst, Vivi covered her mouth, she can not believe she just yell it out like that. "I can't stand living like this," she said in a calmer voice. "I want to go back to Odaiba."

"Vivi…" Michelle replied silently. "Why Vivi? What about…"

"Don't you understand Michelle?" Vivi cut her off. "This isn't the life I was looking forward to," she spread her arms indicating their beat up apartment. "If I go back now, I can probably still have time to catch up my 2 months absence of school and graduate with a high school diploma."

"Is this what it's all about?" Michelle asked. Vivi gasped silently. "Is that why you want to leave me and Tai? Only for a stupid high school diploma and for yourself? You're so selfish!"

"Oh I'm selfish?" Vivi asked angrily. "What about you huh?!" she pointed at her chest. "You were the one who is selfish enough to drag me in this mess! You know that I don't want to move here with you! But yet you still force me on with fake tears and some cheap lines of The Simpsons Movie!"

"Took you long enough to notice," Michelle smirked rolling her eyes. Vivi growled and grabbed her hairs in anger, she let go and took couple of deep breaths. Michelle approached to Vivi and put her ahnd on her shoulder. Vivi shrugged it off refusing to make contacts with her girlfriend. "Vivi, although I force you to come here with me," she said. "I didn't lie about what I said."

That last quote brought Vivi's attention towards Michelle, Michelle did not look like she was lying, then again she's really good in doing so. "Do you mean that?" Vivi asked.

"Vivi, I know I forced you to come here with me," she replied. "But I didn't lie to you when I say that I want to do this with you together." Michelle gasped for air and continued. "The reason why I want you to come here with me is because I can't think of living my life without you. I could just leave with Tai and not tell you, but I had to tell you. Because I want you to leave Odaiba with me." Michelle finished and looked at Vivi, hoping to get some teary eyes. Instead Vivi looked sad and moved her head away from Michelle.

"That's enough proof exactly for me to find out that you are indeed selfish," she said hurtfully. Michelle gasped. "If you really love me you should know better that I don't want to leave Odaiba. And you should just stay there with me rather than leaving Odaiba with Tai."

"You actually want me to leave Tai? Leave my best friend!" Michelle screamed at Vivi angrily. Michelle already devoted herself to stay by Tai's side of all time, she can not back away from that promise.

"Fine! You decide then!" Vivi screamed back. "Who one do you want to stay with? Me or Tai?"

Michelle's mouth remained shut. She can not choose between the two people that are the most important in her life. Vivi is just not some girl that can be replaced, nor Tai is. Vivi waited anticipatingly for Michelle's answer, she grabbed her suitcase. Michelle can not make her mind, she needed to buy some time.

"Can I think about this first?" Michelle asked nervously. Vivi crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, Michelle groaned and grabbed her head. "Oh man this is hard!"

"Well obviously this whole entire mess wouldn't happen if only Tai didn't decide move here!" Vivi commented.

"What do you want him to do? Return back to Odaiba?" Michelle joked. "Yeah, I highly doubt that!"

The front door immediately burst open, Michelle and Vivi jumped from the unsuspected noise. They did forgot to lock the front door. The footsteps were moving fast and they're approaching to Michelle's and Vivi's door. Taichi Kamiya opened the door still dressed in his work uniform and covered in sweats.

"Good you're here!" he said. "Pack your bags girls we're going back to Odaiba."

* * *

LOL I KNOW I'M REALLY AGAINST ORIGINAL CHARACTERS RIGHT ABOUT NOW, BUT THIS FIC WAS BACK THEN WHEN I WAS A BRAT. AND NOW I HAVE TO CONTINUE IT ALONG WITH THE PEOPLE I CREATED WHEN I WAS IMMATURE. ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO LEAVE THE REST WITH YOU GUYS. TO THOSE WHO STILL INTERESTED, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TAI'S P.O.V ON AFTER HE MOVED. 


End file.
